Warrior of the Stars
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: Seventh year, and the school is closed. The Order kidnaps Malfoy so the Death eaters wont' kill him, and they run as Voldemorts power over the country grows. Can Harry find the horcruxes before Voldemort finds him?


Warriors of the Stars:

By: Sailor Gemini

Chapter one: It begins.

Authors note: Ok, so this is kind of a lame idea for a story, but since SOMEONE I know absolutely loves it, I'll try and re-write it. I'll try and make it edgy, and fun and maybe a little romance happens along the way. No worries, there will be no mary-sueing so don't fret about that. Umm, please review! I don't expect this to be too popular, but if you do find something you like about this story, please do tell me so I don't feel like I'm writing crap for no apparent reason. LOVES!

Oh yes. HBP SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! Whew. Done with that. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I hate cap locks. It works wonders though.

Seventh year. Harry sat the night of his birthday, and thought about what he was going to do this year. He wasn't going to graduate. The teachers had made a decision to shut the school down. He wanted to think about horcruxes, but the only thing in his mind was the phoenix's lament.

Gone. Dumbledore was gone. All he had in his memory was a locket that wasn't even a real horcrux. The only thing he could possibly think of doing was finding McGonnagal and demanding to be let into his office. Maybe there were some little bottles full of liquid that he had left behind, in case of his demise.

The clock chimed midnight, and he was now a man. At seventeen years old, he didn't feel much different. Didn't move differently, and didn't talk any differently.

He grabbed Hedwig's cage off the counter, and told her where to go. "We're not safe here any more," he whispered, tying a letter to her leg. "Go to where Snuffles used to live, alright? I'll meet you there soon."

She gave him the usual affectionate nip, and he opened his trunk. He took out the invisibility cloak, and tied the end of his trunk to his broom. While walking down the stairs, he tried to make as much noise as possible. This was the only pleasure he had anymore; being able to torment the Dursleys. They knew of Dumbledore's death, and sneered at Harry about it quite often. Finally he shattered some of Petunia's fine china, and they hadn't talked to him since.

"I'm leaving. Hope to never see your sorry faces ever again. Thanks for nothing!"

So he had some anger issues.

The door slammed shut, and he took his last look down Privet drive.

He got on his broom, and flew up way into the night, and towards London.

It was cold, for a night in July, and he knew that there could be challenges along the way.

Sadly, as he was looking for a fight in his angry mood, he arrived with out any problems, and was quite annoyed with this lack of trouble.

He walked up the stairs of twelve Grimmauld place, and a wave of despair hit him. His two father figures were gone.

He was startled as a sound of shattering glass echoed through the early dawn air.

He walked inside quickly, and announced himself. He was met to see a incredibly cheerful Kreacher running with a dustbin.

"What's the fuss about?"

Another crash.

Hermione came running.

"Harry! Oh, Harry, please come! Ginny's breaking all the plates, and no one knows how to do anything about it! She's tied Ron to the chair, and Tonks won't stop her because she thinks it's funny."

Well, he thought, at least now I get the dose of drama.

"Why is she throwing plates?"

"You won't like that part, and I'd rather not be the one to tell you," she said, hurrying away quickly.

He followed her, noting that Hedwig had gotten there as planned.

"So why is Kreacher so happy?" he asked Hermione as they got near the room where the yelling was.

She didn't have to answer, as finally one of Ginny's plates hit it's target. The crash was resounding, and she then walked over to it and kicked it in the shin.

Ginny then turned and saw Harry. She glared at him for a few moments, before going over there and patting his shoulder. "I guess I shouldn't be angry at you. Karma's bit you in the ass this time, Harry."

Harry looked over at an unconscious Draco Malfoy laying crumpled on the floor with glass everywhere.

Hermione untied Ron, and took the gag off his mouth. "She was going nutters! I mean, yeah, I hate Malfoy and all, but I thought she was going to kill him with all the curses she kept throwing. Finally I got her wand away from her, but then she tackled me and tied to me a chair."

Tonks was wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. Hermione gave her one of her disapproving glares. She then went to help Kreacher, who while was incredibly happy about the presence of Draco, but dealt out quite a few insults about mudbloods.

"It's amazing you actually stood up for him, Ron," Hermione told him. "I would have let her kill him."

"Well, the way I see it is if Ginny kills him, then Mum will royally kick my bum. And I thought Harry might have a shot at it." Ron grinned at him.

Maybe Harry was the only one that really didn't' understand the situation.

"I guess we should tell you what's going on," Hermione started guiltily.

Harry looked around desperately for a chair, trying to retain all the information flooding his brain at one time.

"What?"

"Malfoy has to stay with us for a while," Tonks said. "The death eaters want him dead. He failed. Dumbledore left a note saying 'that in the event of Malfoy actually not killing him that we were to protect him under all costs.'" Her eyes went to slits "I swear, once that foul little wanker wakes up, he better tell me the precise place where Snape is so I can go kill him."

"That's not all Dumbledore left," Hermione told Harry, as he looked at the pale boy laying on the floor. "McGonnagal is coming home in a few hours and she has things that she thinks you'll know about.

TBC. Ok, only a thousand words but it's a start. I hope you guys like it. Please please please review.


End file.
